Dragon ball z A new enemy
by SonGokuSuperSayijin4
Summary: 13 years after the end of Dragon Ball Gt all is peacefull. That is until the gates to Hell are opened once more and a new enemy steps forth. An enemy stronger than all the others. He claims to be a sayian and his goal is to conquer earth. It's up to the Z warriors to defend the planet, but with Goku still missing can they defeat the enemy or will they finally lose?
1. Chapter 1

I felt the cool air whip my face as I sprinted down the field, My heavy backpack jiggled as I ran. Every step took me closer and closer to the edge of the cliff. Finally I came over to the edge and leaped off. I started plummeting to the ground. I smiled at the feeling of free falling. Before I hit the ground I stopped. I floated there in mid air , staring at the ground that had mocked me just seconds ago. I flew up and over the edge and high into the clouds. My father had taught me how to fly when I was about 5. He was a very powerful man but spent most of his time at work. My monkey tail squirmed as air rushed at it. My dad had found it interesting that I had a tail for no one had had a tail besides his brother Gohan and his dad Goku. I snickered as I flew by a billboard that had Mr. Satans name and face on it saying that he was the strongest man in the world. Which was a huge lie. The only thing he was good at was lying. Goku was the strongest man in the world. My father had told me what Gohan had told him about the fight with a villain named "Cell." Mr. Satan had pretended that he had beaten cell and had taken the credit that my grandpa and Uncle so strongly deserved.

I flew on in the clouds. As fast as I could. Tonight was a full moon and my father told me to be home before it got dark. On full moon nights he never let me out. I had asked him why and he never replied. Ever sense I was little I have also been very strong and quick. I had asked my father and that was something he explained to me. I was half "Sayian." Whatever a sayian is anyway. He had said that my grandpa was a sayian and was born on a planet called Planet Vegeta. The same name as my grandpas friend. His name was Vegeta and he was not to nice at all.

I looked down and saw my house below. We lived in the mountains because that's where my dad lived as a child. We lived very close by to grandma. Grandpa had left before I was born to help the world or something.

I landed below and walked the last few steps to my house. I reached in my pocket and fumbled around, looking for my keys. I finally found them and unlocked the door. My dad was not yet home from work so the house was deserted. My mother had left long ago. I hardly knew her before she left and never came back.

I dropped my backpack off under the stairs and walked into the kitchen to get a soda. We lived in a unique time period where there were capsules that could transform into houses, cars, etc, Flying cars and Dinosaurs all existing together. I didn't get it but oh well. I swiped a soda from the top shelf of the refrigerator and slammed the door shut. I walked back outside for training. I have always loved to fight and my dad said that it was in my blood to fight. I put my fingers though my spiky hair and tried unsuccessfully to pat it down. I sighed that hair was almost impossible to tame.

I put the soda down on the wet grass and started training. I stretched first than started kicking and punching at the air. My father would spar with me whenever he was home. Most of the time he was at work or fighting crime. Sometimes he was on a date as well. He said I had real talent and that I was just like my grandpa except I was a girl.

I flipped back and put my hands out in front of me and put one above the other. I focused my energy on my hand and breathed.

" Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" I yelled as a beam of energy appeared and shot out towards the sky.

My father had taught me that attack. He said it was my Grandpa Goku's favorite move and so I now made it mine. I had great respect for my grandpa even though I had never met him. But Aunt Chi Chi, my father and Uncle Gohan always tell me stories about him saving the world.

" Nice one." A voice said above me.

" Hi pan." I greeted, looking up. I had felt her energy when she had gotten close.

"Hi Stella." Pan greeted back.

She was about 10 years older than me but we loved to train together. She was lucky. She had the privilege to meet our grandpa. Pan was now about 23 and had a job at Capsule Cooperation.

"Wanna spar?" I suggested, wanting to practice more.

" Of course." She replied matter of factly.

I grinned like me she had a natural knack for battle. We positioned ourselves in a fighting stance and awaited the other to make the first move. Pan lunged forward and the fight began. Punches and kicks flew though the air as we fought. I blocked all of Pan's moves and managed to get a few good hits on Pan. She lunged forward to punch me and I simply dodged it and kicked her in her gut. She flinched as the wind was knocked out of her.

She looked up at me, smiled and said " I swear Stella you remind me so much of grandpa. You are a natural at battling.

I blushed. I always blushed when someone compared me to grandpa. I was nothing compared to him. He saved the world numerous times and I have done nothing special. Ever sense Grandpa left to who knows where with Shenron the dragon(its a long story) the world has been peaceful.

" I'm nothing compared to him." I muttered.

" Sure you are. You just haven't had a chance to prove it." She snickered.

"Ya and I hope I never have too." I thought.

We continued sparring until the sun started setting. Pan noticed it getting dark and then she looked up and her face went pale.

" Get inside, quick." She commanded.

I stood there surprised. She almost never commanded me to do anything. She was more of a friend than an instructor.

" Why?" I asked about to follow her glance.

" Don't look up just go inside!" She snapped.

"Okay..." I muttered running to the door.

I ran inside and Pan followed me.

" Why did I have to go inside?" I asked questioningly.

" There was a full moon silly." She answered as if it was obvious.

" Ya so? Your point?" I asked.

" What your father hasn't told you?" She questioned, raising her eyebrows.

" Told me what? He never allows me to look at the moon and I don't know why." I replied.

" Oh well forget I said anything." She answered quickly.

" No tell me." I nagged.

" Um gotta go bye!" She shouted as she ran out the door.

" wait..." I started to say but she was gone.

I sighed. I was alone once again.

I walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. I turned the TV on and the news was on. I was about to change the channel when something the announcer said caught my attention. Apparently a bunch of bad guys had been attacking the city. It showed clips of some of the people and I gasped. They looked like some of my grandpa's past enemies. The phone rang and I immediately leaped up to answer it.

" Hello?"

" Who is this?" The voice asked.

" Um it's Stella. Who are you?"

" It's Trunks is your father home?" He asked

" No he's still at work." I responded. " Why? I can deliver a message to him when he gets back."

"No that won't do we need him now." Trunks voice was full of urgency.

" What's going on?" I asked.

" Somehow the gates of Hell have been opened and villains have been escaping." He replied. " Meet us at the lookout and I will contact your father."

I was about to say something when the line went dead.

I didn't waste anytime. I put my fingers to my forehead and found Trunks energy and transported there. That was something that my grandpa knew how to do and I just kinda learned it. In a matter of seconds I was standing in the lookout and I was no longer in my house.

Trunks was standing beside me. I looked around at the group of people. I recognized a few but others were unknown. One had a bunch of scars oh his face and the other had a third eye. We were inside the house on the top of the lookout. Vegeta, Bulla, Pan, Gohan and some green guy who was not Dende.

" Who is that?" The green guy asked, pointing at me. " and how does she have a tail like Goku?

The green guy was wearing an odd purple costume with a giant white cape and had antennae sticking out of his head.

" This is Goten's daughter, Stella." Trunks replied, " And Stella this is Piccolo a friend of your father and uncle."

I nodded and the green guy looked at me.

" I can see the resemblance. " He agreed.

" I got a hold of Goten and he is going to help fight crime." Trunks explained. "We have to stop all of those villains."

We were all getting ready to leave when Vegeta suddenly spoke up.

" She can't go you idiots." He scolded. " There's a full moon out."

" Your right. But we need all the help we can get." Trunks insisted.

" she won't be able to be outside for more than 10 seconds before she turns into a great ape." Vegeta countered.

"A great ape? Whats that?" I asked

Vegeta glared at me. " What did Kakorots son not explain it to you?"

I tilted my head to the side, now very confused. " Whats a great ape and what's a Kakorot?"

" You clueless girl whenever you have a tail and see a full moon you transform into a giant ape and Kakorot is who you call "Goku."

That's why I could never see the full moon. Everything was slowly making sense now.

" That's Goten's child? She kinda looks like Goku but as a girl." The 3 eyed man stated.

I just looked at him. A lot of my family said I looked like the girl version of Goku and I never knew weather that was a compliment or not. Krillin saw me eying the 3 eyed guy and said " That's Tien and that's Yamcha." The guy with the scars waved and the 3 eyed guy just dropped his gaze to the floor.

I had met Trunks, Vegeta, Krillin, and Master Roshi quite a few times before. But the other 3 I had not known til now.

"You are fine for about an hour or so." Piccolo informed, walking back into the room. Wow I hadn't even noticed that he left.

" We could always just cut her tail off so..." Krillin started to suggest but my glare stopped him.

" No one is cutting or even touching my tail." I snapped.

" It's fine there is no need to do that." Piccolo cut in. " We must go now."

Piccolo, Tien and Yamcha all started towards the door.

I was about to follow when Vegeta stopped me. " I don't care what the Namekian said no matter what do NOT look at the moon. Got it?" He demanded.

I nodded and walked out.

" Don't worry about him he's just grumpy." Trunks snickered, walking next to me.

I rolled my eyes and sprinted to the end of the lookout and jumped off, making sure not to look up.

" Wait up!" Pan yelled from behind.

For the moment I was free falling and watched as Pan managed to catch up with me, her signature red bandana threatening to fly off. I fell a few more feet than caught myself.

" Don't worry about Vegeta. He was never a very nice person." Pan finally said, breaking the silence.

I nodded. In all the stories I have been told Vegeta never seemed very nice in them except a few rare moments where he had no choice.

" Get's go downtown. That's where most of trouble has been." I said, changing the subject.

" Yes good idea." Pan agreed.

We flew in silence to the downtown area. We cleared the distance in about 10 minutes.

Finally we gracefully landed in downtown. Right when we landed we could see the villains. These villains were once dead but somehow the gates of Hell had been opened so they could roam the world at their leisure.

" Let's go!" Pan commanded, charging at a group of villains.

I followed her lead and flew up to the top of a building where a bunch of villains were. Once I got up there I became confused. The people up there were not people. They were aliens. They seemed familiar. One looked like half beetle half man and the other had a long tail and was very small.

Their glance came to me and they smiled.

"Another foolish human I see." The bug guy said smiling.

The small one smiled and opened their mouth to say something when his gaze fell upon my tail.

" y You can't be... Your a sayian?" He commented, his eyes widening.

" How do you know that?" I asked.

That's when I finally could tell who these people are. The small one was Frieza and the beetle guy was Cell. My grandpa had trouble fighting both of them all those years ago.

" You must be related to Goku are you not?" Cell asked, smiling.

" Yes he's my grandpa." I replied, staring at them.

" Yes. You are the spitting image of him with a few exceptions." Cell commented.

" Where is Goku? We have come to make him pay." Frieza said, cutting to the chase.

" He left many years ago. Before I was born." I snapped, getting tired of this conversation.

They both looked surprised.

" Well I suppose killing the humans and his family will be pay back enough." Frieza said, smiling again.

" Think again." I countered. They were strong indeed. I could read their powers but I could defeat them.

" You foolish girl. Killing Goku's granddaughter is not exactly what I wanted but it'll do for now." Cell said.

"After you." Frieza said gesturing to cell. " You can have the honors."

I glared at them. How dare they take me so lightly. I am the granddaughter of Goku and the daughter of Goten. I can defeat them.

I got into a fighting stance and decided to show them a bit of my true power.

" Hahhhhhh!" I yelled, powering up. My body glowed yellow and my spiky hair turned even spikier. It also changed from black to blonde and my brown almost black eyes turned blue. Frieza's eyes widened once again.

" Your a.a.a.a super sayian." He stammered.

" What is the big bad Frieza afraid of a little girl?" I snickered, mocking him.

I grew wary of this conversation and decided to show them my power. In a flash I ran over to cell and punched him in the gut and sent him flying into the wall.

" That's it girl. You just made a huge mistake." Cell yelled, outraged.

He flew towards me and lunged for me. I dodged his attack and flew up.

" Ka me ha me ha!" I yelled. A ball of light appeared and then got sent straight for cell. The beam of light was blue and very powerful. It shot towards cell down below. He tried to block it but it hit him head on. Cell screamed and there was an explosion.

When the dust cleared I could see that cell was no longer a problem. In fact there wasn't even a trace of him left.

Frieza stood there, gaping.

" You sure are Goku's granddaughter but you will not be luckily twice." Frieza hissed.

He lifted his hand up and pointed his finger at me. He smiled and said " Good bye pest."

A beam of light shot out of his finger and I realized right away what move that was. That was his signature death beam. Or at least that was what my father and uncle called it.

As soon as it was close to me I simply swatted it away

" My turn." I said, smiling.

Frieza took a step back. He looked scared. " Maseko ha." I yelled sending a different type of beam towards Frieza. It hit him head on and just like with cell when the dust cleared there were no remains of him.

" That was easy." I scoffed.

" Hey I see you found Frieza and Cell." Pan stated, flying up to where I was.

" Ya I guess but they were no challenge." I replied, changing back to normal.

" Ya well we have progressed since they were alive." Pan commented.

" That's true." I muttered.

" Well come on we have to continue." Pan stated.

I nodded and flew over to the edge of the building. I made sure not to look up in fear that the moon will be fully out and that I would catch a glimpse of it.

" We better finish this before the moon comes fully out." Pan said, as if she read my mind.

I nodded.

The rest of the battles were just bad guys and not a challenge. I mean what do you have to do for a challenge now a days. We finished fighting all the bad guys in like 30 minutes with the help of Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan, Goten, Tien, and Yamcha. After all the bad guys were gone we reported back inside the lookout.

Pan and I walked into the lookout's building and saw that everyone was already back.

" I see you listened and did not look at the moon." Vegeta commented as Pan and I walked into the Lookout.

I rolled my eyes and plopped down on an unoccupied chair.

" How did everyone escape from hell?" I finally asked, breaking the silence.

" That's the thing. We don't know. Somehow the gates were opened which allowed the villains to escape." Trunks replied, looking confused.

" There was a villain in Hell who managed to unlock the Gate. But I did not recognize him." Piccolo answered. I looked at him and remembered one of my uncles stories about how to help Goku escape from hell he had went there and got Goku out but then Piccolo got trapped instead. 2 villains had tricked Goku into going into Hell. He had thought he would fight there and then leave but that didn't happen. They had escaped and left him there with no way of getting out.

" One thing I do know was that he was a sayian. Except he was stronger than the other Sayians." Piccolo explained.

I opened my mouth and was about to ask something when Piccolo cut in.

" and no it was not Broly." Piccolo said, looking at me.

I immediately shut my mouth. Dang it was like he could read my mind. Wait can he?

" Yo Piccolo. Green guy?" I thought. I looked back up at him and he didn't look offended or as if he could hear what I was saying. Nope he can't read minds.

" Well we have to find some way to lock the gate again because right now there is nothing keeping them from coming back to the living world." Tien stated.

I looked at Tien, shocked. " What do you mean that they can come back? We already killed all the villains." I asked.

" He means that the gates to hell are open so that means that even if we kill them again they can come back because nothing is stopping them. They can come back as much as they want until we find a way to close the gate once more." Piccolo explained, turning to look at me once more.

I nodded, understanding what he meant.

" Can't King Yema just close the gate?" Uncle Gohan asked.

" Apparently not. The force that opened the door is to strong. We may have to go to hell and close the gates. I believe that the force has already escaped though." Piccolo finished.

" So what's the plan?" Krillin asked.

"Well some of us are going to have to go to Hell and close the gates. We will return after though." Piccolo clarified.

" So who's going?" Yamcha asked.

" Not me. I have been there before and i'm not going back." Vegeta said.

" That's fine. How about Gohan, Yamcha, Pan, Tien and I." Piccolo suggested.

The people he named all nodded in approval.

"I'll come too." Goten said.

I looked at him. I didn't want him to go.

" If you are going than I'm going too." I stated.

" No you are staying here. Your too young." My father said looking at me. " I won't be gone long I promise."

" Ya that's what mom said too." I thought.

" Don't worry we'll make sure he is safe." Gohan promised.

I wasn't happy with the idea but what could I do?

" Fine." I muttered.

" You guys stay here and kill anyone who escapes from Hell. Also keep an eye out for the person who opened the gate. They are very strong and do not face them alone." Piccolo ordered.

Vegeta snickered as if he didn't care what Piccolo said and he was going to do whatever he wanted.

" Vegeta you are not stronger than the force so do not fight him alone." Piccolo said coldly, looking at Vegeta.

"Don't tell me what to do Namek. I'm the prince of all Sayians and I will do what I want." Vegeta counted, leaning against the wall.

" Fine get yourself killed! What do I care." Piccolo snarled.

"humph." Vegeta said.

" Let's go." Gohan said, ending the argument.

" Yes. We will be back soon." Goten said, looking at me.

I hugged him and we watched as they flew away and I wondered how exactly they were getting to Hell. But I guess if there was a way out then there was a way in.

I was left standing there with Krillin, Vegeta, Trunks and Bulla.

" Should we search the city for the Sayian? I mean he will have a tail so it shouldn't be hard to tell." Bulla asked.

" Ya I think we should. So we can know what they look like." Krillin agreed.

" Let's go in groups. The girl's in one group and the boys in another." Trunks said.

Vegeta just snorted and Bulla looked at me.

" Are you okay with that."

I shrugged. It didn't matter.

" That's fine with me." Krillin agreed.

" It's set then. Bulla and Stella will go together and Vegeta, Krillin and I will go in a group." Trunks determined.

Bulla and I ran and leaped off the side of the lookout.

" Remember don't look at the moon Stella!" Trunks yelled after us.

" Easier said that done." I muttered, enjoying the feeling of free falling again.

We caught ourselves in Mid air and decided to continue the search on land. We flew towards a near bye city and landed in the street.

" We should be able to tell them apart by the tail." I said, looking up and down the street.

" Yup. I wonder why you have a tail and none of the others besides my dad(Vegeta) Gohan and Goku." Bulla said.

I shrugged I didn't know. Maybe it skipped some people.

We continued searching the city in silence. She was more of a girly girl and she was much older than me. She was like 26 or something. We searched for about an hour and saw nothing. By now it was dark and the full moon loomed overhead. I was not allowed to look at it and took

precaution not too. I did not want to become a great ape or whatever it was called.

" This is hopeless, finding one guy in the world is like trying to find a needle in a haystack its almost impossible." I complained.

" That's true. If he is as evil and strong as Piccolo said then he will cause trouble sooner or later." Bulla agreed.

"Let's head back to the lookout and see if..." I started to say when suddenly we heard an explosion in the distance.

We immediately looked at each other and took to the sky. We could easily see where the explosion came from because there was an indentation in the middle of a nearby city.

" Well that has got to be him." Bulla yelled, above the racket from the people below as they ran away from the falling debree.

I nodded. We came to a stop right above the crater. We peered down and could see a figure standing there. We flew closer to the figure and could see it was in fact a guy. He looked up and saw us hovering above him. He floated up until he was a few feet away from us.

" Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Goserelle. What do you want human?"

" I know what you are. We are here to stop you." Bulla countered.

" Is that so? You think that you petty humans can stop me?" He asked amused.

" I know your a Sayian and yes we can bet you." Bulla replied.

" How can a human beat..." His voice trailed off as his eyes fell upon my tail.

" your a sayian as well are you not?" He asked me.

" Yes we both are." I replied.

" Then where is her tail?" He asked, gesturing to Bulla.

" None of the Sayians here besides her have a tail." Bulla explained.

" You are related to Goku are you not?" He asked me.

" How do you know my grandpa?" I asked curiously. I studied him. Was he one of my grandpas old enemies? I didn't recognize his description but I wasn't sure.

" No but I have heard a great deal about him down in Hell." Goserelle replied. " I was killed when Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta. I have trained and have gotten very strong to come back and take over the world. I decided to start with the little planet that people call "Earth" first."

" That's not going to happen!" I exclaimed. Were all Sayians bad?

" Ha and what are you going to do?" He asked. " Goku is not here to protect the earth and he is the strongest out of you all."

" How do you know Goku isn't here?" Bulla asked.

" Gossip in Hell spreads fast. Also we know about how he left with Shenron." Goserelle explained once more.

" Well even so we already have a very strong person here someone almost as strong as Goku." Bulla bragged.

I looked at her. Who was almost as strong as the strongest man in the world? Vegeta maybe? They could both go super sayian 4 or at least Goku could at will. Vegeta i'm not so sure about.

Bulla looked over at me and nodded. I gulped did she mean me? I'm just a child. I could turn super sayian 3 but not 4. Even though I am learning. I am the only one who can become super sayian 4 now because I am the only one who has a tail still.

" Who exactly is that? Vegeta maybe?" Goserelle mused.

" Nope her." She said, gesturing to me.

" Ha that little girl? You must be joking." Goserelle laughed as if the idea was hilarious.

" I don't have time to waste time with you petty humans. I have a planet to take over."

" No you don't we can prove we are stronger than you." I managed to say.

" Is that so? Well as you know as a fellow Sayian I love a good fight." Let's say In 1 hour we will fight. That way you can get your other friends and we will fight. If I beat you all then I will take over the world because there won't be anyone else to stop me now will there?" He mused.

" And if we win?" Bulla asked.

Goserelle sighed. " If in the off chance you beat me then I will not rule the world because I will be dead." He smiled and I knew what he was thinking. He thought that the gates of hell were going to stay open so he could keep coming back. He wiggled his tail and I remembered the full moon. He was also going to probably turn into a great ape if need be. We could not let that happen. Hmmmm.

" It's a deal." Bulla said.

" Great it's settled. When I chose a spot to fight I will raise my energy up a bit because I know you sayian earthlings can sense power." Goserelle explained.

Dang how much do the people in Hell know about us?

" Okay fine." I agreed.

" Let's go." I said to Bulla. I grabbed her arm and put two fingers to my forehand. In a matter of seconds I could sense Dende's energy. I locked onto the energy and immediately got transferred there. In a lot of the stories about Goku he used that move that he called Instant Transmission and when I heard about how he did it I taught myself how to as well. It took about 2 years to perfect it but it was well worth it now.

" Dang what can't you do?" Bulla asked as we appeared at the Lookout.

I blushed and said " I practice."

She laughed and said " You are so much like Goku."

I shrugged I wouldn't know I never got to actually meet him.

" Let's see if the others are back." I said, changing the subject.

We ran across the lookout and went inside. " Anyone here?" I yelled

" No they aren't back yet." Dende said, walking into the room.

" Hey Dende." I said.

Dende was a Namekian like piccolo and he was also the Guardian of the earth and the creator of the dragon balls. Dragon balls were 7 mystical balls that if you gathered them all together you could make any wishes that you want. When you get them all together a wish granting dragon appears and then the balls are scattered across the earth and in one year you can make another wish.

" Ughh I hope they get back soon then." Bulla complained.

" What happened? I felt an explosion and then I felt your energy race towards the spot and then that's all. All 3 energy's disappeared until now." Dende asked.

" Well we found the bad Sayian who escaped from Hell. His name is Goserelle and his goal is the same as all other villains. His goal is to take over the world and oh course he chose earth to attack first." Bulla explained.\

" Aw I see. I felt his energy enter earth but I could not tell who he was or where he came from." Dende said, frustrated. " What did he say to you? You seem to be in 1 piece."

"He said to meet him in 1 hour with our friends in a place of his choosing.." I said.

" Where is that?" Dende asked.

" Beats me. He said he will raise his energy because he knows we can sense energies." I replied.

Dende nodded as if he understood what I meant. Dende was not a fighter so he could not help really. He was a healer. He could heal people. He had replaced the old guardian of earth who's name was Kami. Him and Piccolo were once the same being but then when evil crept into Kami's heart Piccolo was born. At one point Piccolo was pure evil but then he got beat by Goku and has been considerably nicer. Then when there was trouble on earth they fused together once more but Piccolo was mostly Piccolo and Kami was kinda just lost in space.

" Can we eat? I'm starving." I complained.

Bulla rolled her eyes and laughed. " Yep you definitely are Goku's granddaughter you eat a lot."

I smiled. " So I have been told."

" I have food in the kitchen if your hungry." Dende said, walking into another room.

We followed him and we found the kitchen. The inside of the lookout was much larger than it looked on the outside. We walked into the kitchen and the room was stocked full of food. Which is odd because a Namekian lives there and some dude type person named Mr. Popo lived there. Dende only drank water and I guess Mr. Popo ate. I bet it was mostly for Sayian visitors. Sayians have a large appetite.

We grabbed some food and sat down at the kitchen table. Bulla and I started chowing down and Dende watched with wide eyes. We ate a lot. A lot more than you would think girls our age would eat.

Suddenly I dropped the chicken wing I was holding and looked at the door. Someone just landed on the lookout. I focused on the energy. I did not recognize it. Who was that person. I ran out the door and ran though the inside of the lookout until I found the door to outside. I stopped right in front of the open door and saw a girl standing there. She looked to be about my age. She had an odd getup that I noticed right away as sayian. I looked down and gasped. She also had a tail and a weird device on her eye. Is that a scouter? I recognized it from the story of my grandpa and Piccolo battling the evil Sayian named Raditz who was also Goku's brother.

" Who are you?" I asked, curiously. I knew she was a Sayian but how? We were the only Sayians left alive. Or so we thought.

" I'm Sabrina and I see I came to the right place because you are a Sayian as well." She said looking at my tail.

" Yes we both are." I said as Bulla ran out. " What do you want?"

" I came to join you. You see I was killed when Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta and I was sent down below because all Sayians were considered evil and we followed Frieza's orders. But when I saw the gates open I left and came to find you, since you are the only Sayians left that are alive." Sabrina explained.

" Hm." Bulla said, summering Sabrina up.

I narrowed my eyes at her. I did not know if I could trust her or not.

" How do you even know of us?" I asked.

" I heard about you in Hell and I would like to join you guys. You are all hero's and I want to be good as well." She replied.

" Well I don't know we have to wait until the others get back before we make any decisions." Bulla replied. I could tell she did not know if she was truthful or not.

" Okay fine." She mumbled.

" Who are you guys?" She asked. " I'm going to guess here and say that you are Bulla and you are... I don't remember who you are but I do know that you are related to Goku."

" I'm Stella." I muttered.

Before we could say anything else Trunks, Krillin and Vegeta all landed on the lookout.

" Who's that?" Trunks asked almost immediately.

" I am Sabrina and I am not a that." Sabrina snapped.

Yep she is definitely a Sayian she has the attitude like Vegeta. I thought, looking at Vegeta. He had his arms crossed and so did she. They both wore a scowl and I wondered if they ever smiled.

Sabrina looked over at Vegeta and smiled. " Well if it isn't the Prince Vegeta. Looks like you aren't the Prince of anything anymore huh?" She mocked.

" Shut up." Vegeta snapped.

" You are a Sayian are you not?" Trunks asked, breaking up the argument.

" Yes I am. You are Trunks are you not?" She replied.

Wow how did she know us?

" Yes I am. But what are you doing here? Did you escape from down below?" Trunks asked.

Sabrina nodded. " As I told Bulla and Stella I wish to join you guys and be good." She explained once more.

Trunks narrowed her at her.

" We don't have time for that right now. We have to tell you something important." I blurted out.

Trunks looked at me and Bulla and I explained what happened and about Goserelle and the fight.

Vegeta snickered as if he found Goserelle as no threat. Trunks and Krillin weren't so sure.

" How long ago was that?" Krillin asked.

" About 45 minutes ago I think." Bulla replied.

Suddenly I felt a energy grow stronger and then drop back down. We now knew where we were going to fight.

" That raise in power was about 40 miles north east." Krillin said.

We all nodded except Sabrina who was still waiting for us to accept her... or not.

" So this is kinda like what Cell did isn't it?" I asked.

" In a way I guess but not as much time and we don't have Goku." Krillin replied sadly. I had always wished I could meet my Grandpa but I was born too late.

"We can win though I know we can." Trunks insisted.

" I don't care what you guys do but I am going first. I want to kill this Goserelle or whatever and I haven't had a good fight since Kakorot left." Vegeta demanded, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed like always.

" But what if your not strong..." Krillin started to say until Vegeta glared at him and he shut his mouth.

" Well can I join you guys and watch you fight?" She asked, looking at me.

" Fine I don't care." I muttered. She seemed nice enough but I didn't know if that was just an act or if she was really being sincere.

" Ugh If only Piccolo and the others were here. They would be helpful." Trunks sighed.

" We don't need the Namekian or any of the others help. You guys don't even have to go. I will defeat him myself." He snorted.

" Full of yourself much?" I heard Sabrina mutter and I had to stifle a giggle.

Vegeta glared at her. She sure wasn't trying to make friends with him.

" We better get going it has almost been an hour." Krillin suggested.

" Ya let's go." Bulla agreed.

We were about to get ready to leave when Vegeta stopped us.

" No one get in my way. I don't care if you come but I'm fighting him. That includes you Kakorot's granddaughter." Vegeta threatened, looking at me.

I snickered and walked around him. He didn't scare me one bit. His bark was worse than his bite.

" Don't look at the moon you 2." Trunks said to Sabrina and I. We both nodded.

We all flew together to the spot where the energy grew and fell. We all were silent and Sabrina and I flew closer to the ground then the others so we wouldn't see the full moon.

We finally reached the area just in time. The villain just stood there, grinning as he saw our approach.

" I see you have enough courage to show up but you won't be leaving alive." Goserelle snickered.

" You can talk the talk but lets see if you can walk the walk." I muttered.

" So who is gonna be my first victim?" Goserelle mused.

Vegeta stepped forward. " Prepare to die." Vegeta threatened.

" Aw yes Prince Vegeta. I see you have turned good. How sickening. King Vegeta's own son becoming friends with the enemy." Goserelle mocked.

Vegeta glared at him. " Shut up." He warned.

"So you are gonna be the first to die are you? That's fine with me." He countered.

" That's not going to happen." Vegeta muttered.

They braced themselves, getting ready to fight. We all moved back and waited for the fight to begin.

Meanwhile with the others

"So how exactly are we supposed to close the gates?" Gohan asked.

They had finally made their way down below but now they did not know how to close the gates.

" Let's try all sending a energy beam towards the outside of the gates." Piccolo suggested.

" Gohan, Tien, Pan and Tien will aim towards that half of the aim and Goten, Yamcha and I will aim at this half of the gate." Piccolo ordered.

They all got set up and got ready to aim towards the gate.

" Ready?" Pan asked.

" 1.2..." Piccolo started to say when something cut them off.

" Not so fast Namekian." Someone said.

They all whirled around to see Frieza, Cell and a whole bunch of past enemies standing there.

" Your not going to close that gate." Cell said.

Piccolo sighed. They couldn't close the gate with villains attacking them. They all braced themselves to fight. Once they defeated these weaklings they could continue trying to close the gate. He also wondered how everyone else was doing on Earth.

" I hope Stella is okay." Goten thought as he got ready to fight. " Please protect her you guys."

Back to the fight on Earth

Vegeta and Goserelle both awaited each other to make the first move.

" Come on." I thought. Vegeta had to finish him soon or else Goserelle will finally look at the full moon and turn into a great ape and that won't be good for anyone.

Vegeta seemed to know that as well because he made the first move. But he surprised us all by not aiming for Goserelle himself but for his tail. He sent an energy beam towards him and Goserelle dodged it but couldn't move his tail fast enough and Vegeta sliced it off.

I cringed at the idea of someone cutting off my tail. Vegeta had made sure that Goserelle would not turn into a great ape but he also greatly angered Goserelle. He was furious now and really I didn't blame him.

" Now you can't transform." Vegeta mocked.

" I'm going to kill you." Goserelle breathed.

I could only imagine how painful that was.

Goserelle lunged towards Vegeta and the fight began. Blow after blow they dodged each other. We watched in amazement at their speed and strength. I never lost sight of them although Bulla and Trunks seemed lost at times. I looked over and saw Sabrina following their every move as well.

Goserelle was very strong but Vegeta seemed stronger.

They sent combinations of punches and kicks towards each other and hardly any caused damage. Vegeta had turned super Sayian and was now beating up Goserelle with great ease. Vegeta sent Goserelle flying to the ground and Goserelle just managed to catch himself before he hit the ground.

Goserelle smiled and looked unharmed, even after the trashing Vegeta gave him.

" What are you smiling about you insolent fool?" Vegeta snapped. Geez he has anger issues.

" My turn to show you a portion of my power." He answered.

" Ahhhhh." He yelled, smiling. His black hair grew down to his knees and turned blonde and his deep brown eyes turned light blue

I gasped. He was a super Sayian 3.

" I could go super Sayian 4 until you cut off my tail." Goserelle hissed.

Vegeta looked shocked as well. Could he turn super Sayian 3? I didn't think so but I would find out soon enough. I knew he couldn't turn super Sayian 4 because he didn't have a tail either.

The Battle started up again and Goserelle showed off his new power. In swift movements he managed to said Vegeta flying into a tree. The tree snapped because of the blow and Vegeta made a crater in the ground. Right away he flew back up and lunged at Goserelle. Goserelle easily dodged Vegeta's attack and drop kicked him. He slammed hard agianst the ground and this time it actually caused damage to Vegeta.

Vegeta Leapt back up, furious. It seemed that he could no harm Goserelle. Things just took a turn for the worst.


	2. A new hero in the midst

Vegeta pulled himself up, panting. Even though the fight hadn't gone on for long he was exhausted.

" Stop Father he's too strong!" Trunks yelled, stepping forward.

" NO!" Vegeta yelled. " I'm the strongest one here! I can beat him!"

Vegeta raised his arms and a small ball of light appeared.

" BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta shouted as the energy enlarged and shot towards Goserelle.

" AGHHHHH!"

The beam created swift winds and we had to cover our faces with our arms just to see what was going on. Vegeta was putting all his power into this attack, if this didn't finish Goserelle off then there was no way Vegeta could win.

There was a large explosion and dust shattered everywhere, completely covering our sight.

Minutes passed before the dust cleared and we could see what had happened.

Vegeta stood in the field, panting hard and staring in disbelief. I followed his glance and couldn't believe what i saw.

Goserelle stood in the same spot, completely unharmed. He was simply smiling.

" Nice job. I almost got a bruise from that attack." Goserelle snickered, dusting himself off.

Vegeta immediately dropped to his knees, stunned. His energy had dropped miraculously and bruises covered his body. There was now no way Vegeta could beat Goserelle.

" Is that all you can do Vegeta? I guess i overestimated you." Goserelle smiled, finding this defeat amusing.

Vegeta did not reply, he just stared at the ground, his eyes were wide.

"Anyone else have the nerve to face me?" Goserelle asked, turning to face us. " Or are you finally figuring out how hopeless your chances against me really are?"

Trunks immediately glanced at me.

You are the strongest out of us. He breathed.

" what?" I asked in shock. There was no way i was the strongest.

" You are Goku's granddaughter after all." He replied.

Everyone said i was strong but not the strongest. I looked at the ground. "I'll try." I breathed, stepping forward.

" Are you mad?" Vegeta snapped, managing to stand up. " A kid can't beat him."

" Yes she can." Goten replied.

I glanced at him and he nodded encouragingly at me.

I slowly walked forward towards Goserelle and i saw him raise his eyebrows and then laugh.

" Really? You guys are so desperate that you are sending a little girl to fight me?" Goserelle laughed,

" Either way you will be defeated." Goserelle mused, frowning and getting into a fighting position.

I took a deep breathe too and got into a fighting position, ready to participate in my first ever real fight.

So your really serious about this? You really are so pathetic that you believe a little girl can beat me?!" Goserelle questioned, finding this amusing.

" Don't be so quick to judge. Size can surprise you." Trunks snapped.

I stared wearily at Goserelle. He was about as muscular as Vegeta and had a tan. His hair stuck straight up with some pieces hanging down around his head. He sent off an intimidating vibe that made me want to shutter. Could i really defeat someone who Vegeta couldn't even lay a hand on? Well i guess i was about to find out.

Goserelle changed his glance to stare at me and i flinched. I was overly worried about the battle, afraid that i would disappoint the people who put so much faith in me.

" Ready little girl? It's insulting that such a pip squeak like you would even dare challenge someone like me." Goserelle snickered with a agitated tone to his voice.

That line annoyed me." You full blood sayians and your pride. Haven't you idiots realized that your pride is what gets you killed in the end?!" I breathed.

Goserelle laughed. " The little girl finally decides to stand up for herself." Goserelle smiled.

" Let;s get this over with. Its embarrassing to face off with a child but oh well pickers cant be chosers as you earthlings say." Goserelle muttered.

He immediately shot towards me and i hardly managed to dodge in time. His speed was outstanding, i had never seen someone move so swift.

I was immediately overwhelmed by a fury of kicks and punches released from Goserelle. I dodged most of them and reflected others.

Goserelle back flipped back. " At least turn super sayian so that i can actually have a challenge." Goserelle spat, annoyed at my incompetence.

I glared at him but obeyed.

" AGHHHHHH!"

In an instant my midnight black hair turned light blonde and my blue energy turned yellow. My shoulder length hair grew down to my waist and energy zapped beside me.

" Should i try super sayian 4?" I wondered. I could transform into super sayian 4 but i couldn't control it that well. I had only tried twice before and both times turned into complete disaster.

I didn't have enough time to decide before Goserelle lunged once more. He managed to send me flying back and i slammed painfully into a large rock nearby. I watched as the rock crumbled and pieces pelted me. I lay there covered in rocks. I could always lay there and play dead and let the others fight him. I mean i was just a kid after all. But of course i couldn't i mean i was a sayian after all and one great ( and annoying) thing about sayians are their pride can overtake any and all reasoning.

I shot up from the pile of rocks and flew into the sky. I was ow enraged. He thought he could defeat me so easily? He was in for a big surprise. We began once more in a punching and kicking war. We were in union. Each punch was matched and each kicked dodged or blocked. We moved so fast that any normal human would be able to see only quick glances of our fight.

I managed to finally land a hit and send him barreling to the ground. The ground gave way to the force and created a ditch. A large layer of dust shattered everywhere and I waited for it to settle before being the fight once more.

Goserelle immediately stood back up. He looked agitated. He gritted his teeth and snickered. " Your lucky to have hit me but I guarantee that you won't be so lucky again."

The ground rumbled and pebbles rose as he powered up. I glanced over at the others and saw them carefully watching our fight. Vegeta stood, cradling one of his arms and gritting his teeth. You could tell that his lost gravely hurt his pride.

My attention was quickly pulled back to the fight when Goserelle suddenly lunged at me. Apparently he had finished his power up and I could tell by his expression that he was no longer playing around. Now he was out for blood.

I narrowly dodged his attack and stumbled backwards, nearly tripping over my own two feet. He lunged again and this time hit me square in my stomach. I gasped as I lost my breath and fell onto one of my knees.

He waited for me to stand back up before the fight resumed. At first glance his power did not seem to change but as soon as we resumed the fight I could tell how much his power actually spiked up. I could hardly keep up with him and soon I had to exert half of my energy just to keep up with him. His speed was astonishing. He moved faster than I could and he was in the same state as me. My small size helped to dodge some attacks but others hit spot on.

With one sharp punch he sent me spiraling towards the ground at an incredible speed. By the direction I was falling I was going to crash right into the others, but I managed to stop short of crashing into the others.

I panted, grasping my arm. He was stronger than I had expected. Stronger than I think we all expected. I glanced down and saw the others all staring up at me with anxious expressions on their face. Blood dripped down my arm but it was still functional. I looked over at Goserelle and saw him grinning at me. He found the fight now entertaining because he was stronger than I. I balled up my fists. I couldn't lose. They were all counting on me to win. If I lost then there was no way the others could win. Or at least that's what Trunks had said. I flew back up to Goserelle and he laughed. " You just don't know when to give up do you?" He mocked, crossing his arms.

" I'll never give up." I snapped.

Goserelle snickered and I lunged at him. It become harder and harder to keep up with him as the battle progressed. I soon figured out that my energy was decreasing at a fast pace. If things kept up the way they were then I was a goner.

TRUNKS

Trunks stared up at the battle. He could hardly keep up with them. They were moving too fast. He could feel Stella's energy dropping fast.

" Come on Stella." He urged. " You have to win. We know you can."

Trunks looked back at Sabrina and saw that her gaze was locked on the battle. What was she up too? He didn't trust her. All stranger sayians had been evil and she had been evil when she first died as well, but now she claimed to be good. He wasn't so sure though. But for now he was going to be cautious around her and make sure she doesn't try anything.

Trunks looked back up at the battle and sighed. Maybe Goserelle was too strong for them. What if for the first time they had encountered an enemy too strong for any of them to defeat. He remembered the other enemy's him and the others had faced and he realized that most of their battles were won at the last minute. When there seemed to be no hope for victory. Maybe this was one of those times. He wasn't sure. All he knew was that the future lay in Stella's hands. It was now up to Stella to decide the future, for the end of the battle will decide what happens later. Hopefully she could win and manage to defeat the enemy that his own father could not.


	3. Disaster Strikes

"So your really serious about this? You really are so pathetic that you believe a little girl can beat me?!" Goserelle questioned, finding this amusing.

" Don't be so quick to judge. Size can surprise you." Trunks snapped.

I stared wearily at Goserelle. He was about as muscular as Vegeta and had a tan. His hair stuck straight up with some pieces hanging down around his head. He sent off an intimidating vibe that made me want to shutter. Could i really defeat someone who Vegeta couldn't even lay a hand on? Well i guess i was about to find out.

Goserelle changed his glance to stare at me and i flinched. I was overly worried about the battle, afriad that i would disappoint the people who put so much faith in me.

" Ready little girl? It's insulting that such a pip squeak like you would even dare challenge someone like me." Goserelle snickered with a agitated tone to his voice.

That line annoyed me." You full blood sayians and your pride. Haven't you idiots relized that your pride is what gets you killed in the end?!" I breathed.

Goserelle laughed. " The little girl finally decides to stand up for herself." Goserelle smiled.

" Let;s get this over with. Its embarrassing to face off with a child but oh well pickers cant be chosers as you earthlings say." Goserelle muttered.

He immediately shot towards me and i hardly managed to dodge in time. His speed was outstanding, i had never seen someone move so swift.

I was immediately overwhelmed by a fury of kicks and punches released from Goserelle. I dodged most of them and reflected others.

Goserelle back flipped back. " At least turn super sayian so that i can actually have a challenge." Goserelle spat, annoyed at my incompetence.

I glared at him but obeyed.

" AGHHHHHH!"

In an instant my midnight black hair turned light blonde and my blue energy turned yellow. My shoulder length hair grew down to my waist and energy zapped beside me.

" Should i try super sayian 4?" I wondered. I could transform into super sayian 4 but i couldn't control it that well. I had only tryed twice before and both times turned into complete disaster.

I didn't have enough time to decide before Goserelle lunged once more. He managed to send me flying back and i slammed painfully into a large rock nearby. I watched as the rock crumbled and pieces pelted me. I lay there covered in rocks. I could always lay there and play dead and let the others fight him. I mean i was just a kid after all. But of course i couldn't i mean i was a sayian after all and one great ( and annoying) thing about sayians are their pride can overtake any and all reasoning.

I shot up from the pile of rocks and flew into the sky. I was ow enraged. He thought he could defeat me so easily? He was in for a big surprise. We began once more in a punching and kicking war. We were in union. Each punch was matched and each kicked dodged or blocked. We moved so fast that any normal human would be able to see only quick glances of our fight.

I managed to finally land a hit and send him barreling to the ground. The ground gave way to the force and created a ditch. A large layer of dust shattered everywhere and I waited for it to settle before being the fight once more.

Goserelle immediately stood back up. He looked agitated. He gritted his teeth and snickered. " Your lucky to have hit me but I guarantee that you won't be so lucky again."

The ground rumbled and pebbles rose as he powered up. I glanced over at the others and saw them carefully watching our fight. Vegeta stood, cradling one of his arms and gritting his teeth. You could tell that his lost gravely hurt his pride.

My attention was quickly pulled back to the fight when Goserelle suddenly lunged at me. Apparently he had finished his power up and I could tell by his expression that he was no longer playing around. Now he was out for blood.

I narrowly dodged his attack and stumbled backwards, nearly tripping over my own two feet. He lunged again and this time hit me square in my stomach. I gasped as I lost my breath and fell onto one of my knees.

He waited for me to stand back up before the fight resumed. At first glance his power did not seem to change but as soon as we resumed the fight I could tell how much his power actually spiked up. I could hardly keep up with him and soon I had to exert half of my energy just to keep up with him. His speed was astonishing. He moved faster than I could and he was in the same state as me. My small size helped to dodge some attacks but others hit spot on.

With one sharp punch he sent me spiraling towards the ground at an incredible speed. By the direction I was falling I was going to crash right into the others, but I managed to stop short of crashing into the others.

I panted, grasping my arm. He was stronger than I had expected. Stronger than I think we all expected. I glanced down and saw the others all staring up at me with anxious expressions on their face. Blood dripped down my arm but it was still functional. I looked over at Goserelle and saw him grinning at me. He found the fight now entertaining because he was stronger than I. I balled up my fists. I couldn't lose. They were all counting on me to win. If I lost then there was no way the others could win. Or at least that's what Trunks had said. I flew back up to Goserelle and he laughed. " You just don't know when to give up do you?" He mocked, crossing his arms.

" I'll never give up." I snapped.

Goserelle snickered and I lunged at him. It become harder and harder to keep up with him as the battle progressed. I soon figured out that my energy was decreasing at a fast pace. If things kept up the way they were then I was a goner.

TRUNKS

Trunks stared up at the battle. He could hardly keep up with them. They were moving too fast. He could feel Stella's energy dropping fast.

" Come on Stella." He urged. " You have to win. We know you can."

Trunks looked back at Sabrina and saw that her gaze was locked on the battle. What was she up too? He didn't trust her. All stranger sayians had been evil and she had been evil when she first died as well, but now she claimed to be good. He wasn't so sure though. But for now he was going to be cautious around her and make sure she doesn't try anything.

Trunks looked back up at the battle and sighed. Maybe Goserelle was too strong for them. What if for the first time they had encountered an enemy too strong for any of them to defeat. He remembered the other enemy's him and the others had faced and he realized that most of their battles were won at the last minute. When there seemed to be no hope for victory. Maybe this was one of those times. He wasn't sure. All he knew was that the future lay in Stella's hands. It was now up to Stella to decide the future, for the end of the battle will decide what happens later. Hopefully she could win and manage to defeat the enemy that his own father could not.


	4. A New Dilema

The fight carried on and each time it seemed that my chances of winning were even more hopeless. He seemed to be too strong for me. Suddenly with a swift movement Gozerelle punched me in the gut and i was sent flying towards the ground. I hit the ground horribaly hard and i winced. I lay there, wounded badly. I wasnt done yet though, I could still fight.

I just wondered why Trunks was so sure i could defeat this monster. Didnt he see the overwhelming difference between our powers? Its true that i have lasted alot longer than Vegeta but that didn't mean i had the strength to defeat Goserelle. I peered up at the night sky. It was a very cloudy night and hardly any stars could be seen. But in the corner of my eye I saw a very bright light, a light I quickly identified as the moon. I gazed up at the moon. It was so pretty and so full. I had never seen a full moon before and suddenly I remembered a futile attempt I quickly tried to tear my eyes away from the full moon was it was too late.

My eyes were staring unblinkaly at the Moon. My heart began to beat faster and faster and my body turned warm. Slowly i was losing control of my body and all sense of reasoning. My gaze changed so that all i saw was the moon. I could hear the others yelling as they relized what was happening to me. I even heard Gozerelle curse. But it was too late. I heard my heart beating in my ears and felt pain as my body got bigger and resembled a money. Fur grew all over me and i felt my tail wingling. Soon i was huge and could no longer control my actions. Emotions of rage and pure hatred filled me and i stood up. I was now the size of about a 30 foot building. I looked down and saw the others staring at me and trying to devise a plan to get me back to normal. Gozerelle lunged for my tail but i quickly and easily smacked him aside with my tail and sent him flying into a nearbye mountain. I banged my hands on my chest and began destroying everything in sight. I watched helplessy as i crumpled rocks and nearly stepped on my friends. My anger was so feirce and powerful that i lost every ounce of control and happiness and soon i became a pure monster. This was what they were talking about. I had became a great ape.

TRUNKS:

He stared with wide eyes as Stella transformed into a great ape. " Oh no..." He whispered.

" YOU IDIOTS! THIS IS WHY I TOLD YOU NOT TO LET THAT IDIOT GIRL GO OUTSIDE! YOU HAVE DOOMED US ALL! BY HER SIZE AND STRENGTH SHE WILL KILL US ALL!" Vegeta snarled furiously.

Trunks looked over at his father then back at Stella. Maybe Vegeta was right. Maybe they shouldn't have let her come out during a Full Moon.

Trunks immediately whirled around to look at Sabrina. " Whatever you do, do not look up at the moon!" Trunks ordered. Sabrina was busy staring at Stella.

" Dude chill i can control my great ape state remember?" She stated.

" Still don't look at the moon. The last thing we need is another Great Ape on the loose." Vegeta hissed.

" Why would i listen to a weaking like you." Sabrina snickered, still watching Stella carefully.

" How dare you talk to me that way I am the prince of all sayians!" Vegeta growled.

Sabrina looked at him, agitated. " Give it up dude. Your the Prince of, what? about 11 people give or take? Congratulations. Now shut up and watch the fight." Sabrina snickered, turning her attention back to the fight.

" Why you little..." Vegeta growled.

Trunks turned his attention back to Stella. She was on a rampage. SHe pelted large chunks of rocks everywhere and every time she stepped she caused the ground to rumble. Gozerelle flew back up from where he had crashed and glared at Stella.

" Stella try to control yourself!" Trunks pleaded. " Fight Gozerelle! There has to be some of the real you left in you!"

" Stella please! We know you can overcome this! Just try!" Bulla added, begging.

STELLA:

I could hear Bulla and Trunk's plee's but it didn't help the only thing it managed to do was to turn my attention from the mountain i was demolishing to them. I roared and stormed towards them. I couldn't control myself. OF course i didnt want to hurt them but my reasonable side could not overpower the rage and anger that controlled my great ape body.

I stormed towards the others and attacked them. They tried to escape but i was too quick. I swatted Vegeta and Trunks into another nearbye mountain and almost stepped on Bulla.

" Destructo Disk!" Krillin yelled suddenly, sending an oval shaped disk at my tail.

I instantly leaped into the air, narrowly missing the shape disk. Krillin started to back away as i turned my attention to him and he tried to fly away but failed. I smacked him into the ground with my hand and created a large disk. I walked over where he layed. I lifted my foot up over him and was about to crush him. One step and it would surely be the end of Krillin.


End file.
